Hold My Hand
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: My entry for a contest in a KennyXTweek group. I decided to post it on here as well. Also this is my first Twenny one shot so I hope it's ok.


**A/N: This is basically my entry for a contest in the KennyXTweek group on DA, but I thought I'd publish it on here as well. It had to be a Twenny fic using the phrase 'Hold my hand'. This is the first ime I've written Twenny so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.**

* * *

Kenny stumbled as he reached Stark's Pond, feeling more and more lightheaded with every step. Kenny's day wasn't getting off to the best start. So far on his way to school he'd walked into a lamp post, stepped in a puddle that looked a hell of a lot shallower than it was and what else?... Oh yeah, he was just hit by a car.

His heart beat faltered dangerously as he staggered forwards some more. He just had to get to the school, if he managed to reach the school then it would be easier, he would be surrounded by friends, he wouldn't have to die alone. With three, clumbsy, shaking steps the blond's legs officially gave up on him, causing Kenny to slump down against the stabbingly cold snow. His head spun violently as he rolled onto his back, clutching his ribcage.

After numerous deaths -well into thier thousands- Kenny had soon found he could tell exactly what was wrong with him. Today it seemed as if a broken rib and punctured lung was on Death's menu. So it was going to be a slow, lonely death... perfect. A sinking feeling instantly took over, making harder and harder to breathe, and he knew that it wasn't just the punctured lung. See, Kenny had a confession to make, he hated dying alone. As much Kenny acted like dying was a breeze, in reality it was a terrifying experience, esspecially those first few seconds when the darkness was only just beginning to creep in. He really didn't want to die like this, enveloped in silence, with no familiar faces for comfort.

Tears streamed down the boy's face as he tried desperately to regulate his erratic breathing. He closed his eyes tightly, his hands shaking violentely as he slipped into a panic attack. His fear continued to escalate until he heard a familiar cry of "Oh Jesus!" and his eyes flew open again to see Tweek stood over him, a look of sheer panic etched across his features as he clutched his infamous thermos between his jittery hands. "K-Kenny? Nngh - why are you crying?"

A huge sense of relief washed over the blond, he didn't really no Tweek that well, but at least someone was here with him. "I was... in an accident," Kenny explained between gasps for air, wincing at how weak and broken his voice sounded.

"Jesus! Are you -ack- ok?" Tweek asked, his eyes shining with concern for the injured teen.

"I'm fine," Kenny answered, not wanting to look like a whimp. "Happens... all the time."

"Oh," Tweek replied, although he still felt slightly apprehensive about Kenny's answer. "O-ok then," he nodded sheepishly, starting to walk away.

The feeling of lonliness returned with a vengance threatening to suffocate Kenny. It was his absolute hatred of this feeling that lead Kenny to do something he would usually never even consider. He quickly propped himself up on his elbows "Wait Tweek!" he forced himself to call out, pushing his voice to its limits. The twitchy blond halted in his tracks, turning abruptly to focus his wide, green eyes on Kenny again. An awkard silence enveloped them as Tweek waited for Kenny to speak. "Stay with me," Kenny pleaded, his voice barely a whisper, but somehow Tweek understood as he reluctantly nodded and made his way back towards Kenny.

"Ok," Tweek said gently, taking a seat beside the other blond. A part of him was slightly worried about getting to school, but Kenny was hurt, he couldn't just ignore him. Besides, he was already late, his morning shift at his dad's coffee shop had made sure of that. "I'm -nngh- right here," he pointed out, thinking that maybe Kenny needed reassurance. After a few more seconds of silence Tweek decided to speak again "So what h-happened."

"I got hit by a car," Kenny stated, before letting out a breathy chuckle. "I guess that'll teach me to look where I'm going."

"K-Kenny?" Tweek questioned, ignoring the other teen's comment as he stared at the torn fabric of Kenny's sleeve where a large gash had been etched into Kenny's arm.

"Yeah Tweek," Kenny responded.

"What... what's it -ack- like? ...Dying I m-mean," Tweek inquired, biting his lip as he waited for the answer.

Kenny took a deep, shuddering breath, his heart beat only just beginning to slow since he'd built up a slight resistance over the years, which meant it took longer for the dying process to actually happen. "It's ok," he answered. A part of him felt guilty for lying to Tweek, but he didn't want to make him anymore paranoid than he already was, he'd probably have a heart attack or something.

"You're lying," Tweek deadpanned, causing Kenny to fight back a laugh, he had come so close to actually sounding more like Craig then. Then again Craig was Tweek's friend, maybe the blond had learned how to mirror some of his friends' traits. Although it could have been unintentional, Kenny had found himself involuntarily adopting Stan's nose pinch a few times, maybe Tweek had adopted Craig's bluntness momentarily and subconsciously. What ever the case was, Kenny couldn't help, but smile at how serious Tweek looked. Kenny would almost go as far as calling it cute.

"No I'm not," Kenny argued. "Dying is easy."

"You're -nngh- lying again," Tweek stated. "Wanna know how I can t-tell?" Tweek asked. Kenny nodded, slightly curious as to what made Tweek so certain. "Your -gah- your eye twitched."

Kenny couldn't help but chuckle, gasping when this action caused his broken rib to move slightly. "You're accusing me of twitching?" he questioned, only to be met with a harsh glare from the other teen, which only made him laugh more, clutching the material of his shirt as waves of agony coursed through him.

"I'm -ack- serious Kenny. I have to know, what it f-feels like. Please tell me... tell me the truth," Tweek pleaded.

Kenny's laughing halted as he locked gaze with the shorter blond, searching Tweeks mint green eyes with his ocean blue ones. "You sure you wanna know?" Kenny asked. Tweek's reserve faltered slightly with Kenny's unusually serious tone, but he put on a brave face and nodded. "At first it's extremely difficult, all these questions race through your head like 'is this it?' and 'what's going to happen to me?' or 'why now?' and a number of others. You start to panic because everything seems to get more distant and darkness creeps in and you know that your time is up. Then, in the last few minutes or seconds, you start to feel numb, and you just... accept it. That's the easy part, you know it's too late and you know there's nothing you can to, so you just relax and let it happen."

Tweek sat in silence for a few moments, processing everything he'd just heard. "So you -nngh-go through that how many times a week?" he asked.

"Depends," Kenny said, attempting a shrug and instantly regreting it. "On a good week, about once a day, and on a bad week, sometimes it can get as far as four, maybe five times in one day."

"I can't -gah- imagine what that must be like," Tweek stated. "How do you stay s-so calm about it? I mean don't you ever feel -ack- scared o-or anxious... or lonely?"

Once the word had been said Kenny froze, his heart lurching as panic reared its ugly head once more. "No I don't," Kenny replied way too quickly. "Can we just talk about something else?"

"Kenny," Tweek whispered gently. "It's ok if-"

"I'm not scared ok?" Kenny snapped, instantly regreting it when he saw the hurt in Tweek's eyes. "I just - can't you just drop it?"

"Ok," Tweek nodded, though the concern that was paited across his features said otherwise. "But I j-just wanna -gah- let you know that you don't have to act like it's ok around me. I'm n-not gonna -ngh- judge you. He took a deep breath, dropping his gaze to his hands in his lap. "I'm still afraid of the d-dark, and gnomes, and the -ack- government, the list just keeps going on. It's normal to be sc-scared of things. You'd have to be a robot not to feel frightened sometimes," he stated. Then he looked up at Kenny wearily "Jesus - you're not a -nngh- robot... right?"

"No," Kenny stated with a weak, halfhearted smile. "I just... I hate... how lonely the darkness feels, I hate not knowing whether I'll end up back here or some place else... and I hate that I have to go through all of this on my own. I've never liked being alone, but dying on my own is-" Kenny's sentence was cut short as he let out a loud sob, tears rolling along his face."I never know whether I'm gonna see anyone again and I h-hate it."

"It's o-ok," Tweek soothed, not sure what he could possibly say. It was heartbreaking to see someone who's usually so happy and care free just fall apart in front of him, esspecially Kenny McCormick, who had absolutely nothing and yet always seemed so full of joy. Without thinking, Tweek reached out and wiped away a few of the tears with his thumb. Kenny instantly stilled at the contact and a jolt of anxiousness shot though Tweek as he realised what he was doing. "Gah! Sorry!" he exclaimed, instantly retracting his hand. "I wasn't -ack- thinking."

"No, it's ok," Kenny reassured him. "I just wasn't expecting it." Yet another silence hung in the air between them, making both teens feel slightly awkward, until the familiar nothingness began to edge its way around Kenny's vision. In a moment of panic Kenny found himself desperately wanting the comforting contact back. "Hold my hand," he blurted without thinking.

All Tweek could do was blink in surprise, wondering if he'd heard correctly "Nngh- what?"

"Hold my hand?" Kenny repeated. "Please?"

Somehow those three, completely innocent, words made Tweek feel extremely nervous. However he placed his coffee thermos on the ground -taking extra care not to spill it- and tentatively laced his hand in Kenny's, his heart rate picking up inexplicably as their fingers intertwined. Eventhough he was slowly freezing, something about the way his and Tweek's hands fit together so well caused his cheeks to burn. He brushed his thumb across the back of Kenny's palm in a comforting motion, and recieved an unexpected shot of confidence when Kenny tightened his grip in response. Driven by impulse, Tweek let go of Kenny's hand again, instead reaching out and brushing a few strands of unruly, sandy blond hair out of Kenny's face.

Not even pausing to consider what he was doing, Tweek leaned down and pressed his lips against Kenny's forehead gently, once again only realising what he'd done when Kenny suddenly gasped and tensed underneath him. Tweek broke away quickly, but didn't sit up fully, causing his and Kenny's faces to be mere inches apart. "Sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "It' just -ack- when I was a kid and I had nightmares my mom used to do that," he explained. "I guess I p-picked it up off her."

"Don't worry about it," Kenny whispered, suddenly unable to remove his gaze from Tweek's lips. "You just surprised me again, seems to be a reoccuring thing with you," he chuckled lightly. "It was... uh... it was a nice surprise though," he admitted with a slight blush to his otherwise sickeningly pale cheeks.

Tweek's cheeks burned a brilliant shade of crimson "Well I -nngh- th-thanks," he stammered, finding his own gaze locked on Kenny's lips.

"Tweek?" Kenny asked breathilly, gulping when Tweek edged closer. It was an extremely small movement, but Kenny caught it all the same.

"Yeah?" Tweek barely whispered, finding it physically impossible to speak any louder.

"When I come back," Kenny spoke, in a voice that was also hardly even a whisper. "Will you-"

"Nngh- I'll still be here for you," Tweek interupted. "I promise." Then in a shockingly bold move -for Tweek at least, he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against Kenny's. It wasn't a typical 'perfect' kiss, it was spontaneous and therefore slightly awkward at first, but that didn't mean it wasn't perfect for them. Despite the situation and the fact that Tweek could literally feel Kenny slipping away beneath him, his slow, faltering heartbeat suddenly audible to the twitchy blond. Another clue that Kenny was beginning to fade was the pressure of his lips, becoming weaker with each passing second. However, the kiss still made Tweeks head spin with happiness all the same.

Kenny was dying, but he'd never felt more alive. The feeling of Tweek's lips against his was unexpected and kind of caught him off guard, but his failing heart still felt like it was about to burst. Of all the times Kenny had died he'd never felt so peacefull, or content... or loved. Eventhough he hadn't initiated the kiss, he couldn't help but feel slightly regretfull that it had ended once Tweek pulled away from him slightly.

"Actually I was gonna ask if you wanted to go do something," Kenny corrected, his voice now considerably weaker. "But I liked your version better."

Tweek blushed slightly "D-do something? Like a -gah- date?"

"Yeah," Kenny smirked.

"O-ok," Tweek nodded with a grin - only Kenny could ask someone on a date in the middle of dying - before sitting up again.

Kenny sighed happily as he felt Tweek take hold of his hand again. He wasn't even bothered by the fact that he was gradually losing all sense of feeling in his body. He knew that it wouldn't be long now, but he also knew that everything would be ok, that he didn't have to feel alone.

Kenny could deal with dying all time, as long as Tweek would always be there to hold his hand.


End file.
